Composing Late
by mizukilen
Summary: Kendall is a bull. Strong and stubborn. He can't lean on anyone. He has to be strong. But with this pride, will his own insanity take over before his friends can help? Lot's of Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fic of Kendall (who is like the most awesome person in BTR xD). Well, he's the most fun with angst. Hope you like it as much as I do writing it.**

**Lindsay ~ 3**

- Kendall -

_Breath in. Breath out. Kill._

I kept repeating this to myself as I readied for the game. I know it sounds kinda sick, but it's a trick my dad taught me before he left. And hell if it doesn't work. _Hockey,_he had told me, _is a game to the death. You don't go out thinking that you will live. You go out prepeared to die._

The ice is my battle field. The game is my war.

"Yo, Kenny!" I turned to find Logan, the smartest person I happen to know, already ready in his gear. "Thought I would find you here."

Looking around I remembered where I was. Outside in the back allie. A great place for one last smoke before we really tear up some nerves.

I looked down at my own lit cigarette. Coach keeps telling me I would play better if I just stopped. I've even gotten that pitty talk from the great Doc Loggie. Speaking of which...

"Don't give me that look." Watching the smoke rise as I blew it out was kinda calming. "I've cut back."

I could almost feel him rolling his eyes at that. "That's not what I want to talk about for once. Though if you get cancer and have to have a hole in your neck, just know I told you so."Out of the cornner of my eye I watched him fidget with his hands. He only does that when something big is on his mind. Which, knowing him was anything.

"Kendall..."

Suddenly, James ran out draging a bloody and kicking Carlos out. The latino looked half out of his mind cussing out everything that was moving. Killing my cig, Logan and I ran over trying to help James hold him down.

"What the hell happened?"

"He saw Ross," James panted. "He saw Ross and Ross was telling everyone that your dad was nothing and...its the damn sixth grade all over again." By now Carlos was calming down a bit.

_Its your fault you little faggot._Did I remember to take the meds? Sighing, I could hear my father's voice rising in my inner mind.

We needed to leave. And fast.

"James, go tell the coach we need to leave. Logan, go bring the van here. I got him." Both nodded at my athority and understood. Something I liked about being the leader.

Carlos was getting better without the other two here. More breathing room.

Lighting up another, I put all my interest in watching the anger seep off my friend's body. His tence shoulders started drooping, breathing deeper, and finally his dull eyes grew back their sparkle letting me know that my friend was back.

So was the monster I thought was gone.

-Logan-

They playied the game without us. And without us they lost. But it couldn't be helped. And thinking like this wasn't going to help me get my work done.

I sat back in my chair in need of a break from all these AP classes. Even if I want to be a doctor, a lot of this stuff was bull.

Smirking, I thought of another bull in my life. One that looked kinda freaked out tonight.

Kendall is a real mystery to all of us. He cares about us. Everyone can tell, but since his dad split, my blond friend has been pushing everyone away. More than normal anyway.

Like the Musketeers, me, Carlos, James, and Kendall have been together for eachother. Nothing happened to the other without the rest ready to kick some ass about it. I can't count how many times they helped me with my bullie problems, keeping Carlos from going crazy, or even saving James from his over controling mother.

But we never hear of Kendall's problems.

Looking at the clock, I was shocked to find that it was almost 1:30. Doesn't feel like it should be that late. Doesn't feel like it should be anything.

Sighing, I got ready for bed and for the next time I would try to confront my bull.


	2. Welcome back2

**Oh, poor Kenny. T~T Lets see where my mind takes us now.**

**Lindsay ~**

_Carlos_

"So, this is why we can't have you boys on the hockey team." Principal Suckerman's eyes passed over us. Showing his athority as principal and taking away the one thing we all love. Well, almost all of us.

While me and Logan hung our heads, James was itching to grab his "lucky" comb. That comb to him is like pudding to me.

"Mr. Garcia, is something funny to you?" Suckerman was trying to not look at me. Not like I would want him to. Mom even had a hard time looking at my black eye and all these stupid scars.

"No, sir. Nothing funny here."_Except Ross's face._

"Any way, I am suspending you all as of this moment. I know you boys are tight, but this is going to far. Ross Howard is an upstanding student who has never been a trouble." If it didn't get us into more shit, I would scoff at that. "And because it's his word against yours, I trust him more. Your mothers are on their way so just sit in the hall. Or else."

While the rest of us sat, Kendall was pacing. Even if James and Logan couldn't tell, I felt this under layer of panic in everything Kendall has been doing. Felt it since last night.

And damn if its not annoying.

"Dude, sit." James muttered under his breath. "That's not going to help you get back on the team."

Kendall stopped for a split second and looked around. Like he heard what James said, but didn't think it was him. But as soon at that split second happened, it was gone. The old Kendall was back.

For now.

-Kendall-

Stupid son of a bitch.

_Pow!_

What the hell was he thinking? Kicking me off the team, let alone the others. They need us and he knows it.

_Powpowpow!_

With each punch, the bag started to take Suckerman's form. After every punch, I could hear his grown and wimper of pain. Every wimper made me feel more powerful. And hungry for more.

_You know where the gun is. Why not? Didn't you learn anything from me, you stupid boy?_

I looked up from the bag and saw him in the corner. Even in my sweat filled eyes, I could tell it was him. Who else stood that tall and that cold? Who else had that blond hair or cold green eyes? Who else looked like me?

"Looks like I'm going to have to ask for a higher dosage, huh...Dad?"

_Not if you would just listen to me. _I watched him move from the wall to the bag. His foot steps that only I could hear. _Now, remember where the gun is?_

_James_

"Look, if we can go and I get the part then I could help you guys get all you will ever want and need because I am a sexy beast." Trying to pump these guys up was alot harder than I thought. "Please?"

Logan and Carlos just looked at eachother and shruged.

"James," Logan sighed. "I know you want our support, but shouldn't Kendall be in this too?"

"Why the hell do you think I called you here first?" Logan might be smart with books, but anything else not so much. "If he is as pissed off as I think he is, I am going to need your help. THAT is why you guys are here. So if you want to help me, lets go!"

No one said a pretty boy can't be pretty smart.


	3. Mirror Mirror 3

**Hehehe...Daddy's home.**

**~ Lindsay**

-Logan-

He went along with the idea. The idea of making James from a small town pretty boy to a super ment we all had to audition because James was too scared, get fussed out by this stupid fat ass, Gustavo, and Kendall was the only one willing to stand up to him.

And Kendall is the reason we are all at the Palm Woods.

"Please say that this is the last box, Mom." I looked away from this small, dark and depressingapartment they shoved us in to Katie, Kendall's little sister, whining again. I was getting a headach from her high piched voice.

And so was Mama Knight. "Yes, Katie. It IS the last box." She looked around at the dump tiredly when James caught her attention.

"JAMES! NO!"

Everyone looked up. Carlos and Kendall where on the couch, I was at the counter, and James was putting up a mirror over this huge hole.

"What?"

"Take it down. Now." Her voice had a little panic to it and Katie's eyes kept looking over to her big brother.

Kendall was on the couch, shaking, his eyes never leaving the mirror. I've never seen him like this. The strong Kendall Knight was coming apart at the sight of his the next moment, he was running out of our apartment 2J with his mom running after him.

"What the hell was that?" Everyone turned to the youngest of the Knight family, eyeing her. We wanted to know and Mama Knight probely wasn't going to tell us. And defenetly not Kendall.

Katie looked down and sighed. "At home we have rules that we have to follow for Kendall." She walked over to James and took the mirror down. "One. No mirrors on the walls. Mirrors that we can't remove will be covered with towels or bed sheets. We can have hand mirrors, but Kendall can't see them.

"Two. Make sure he takes the right amount of pills every morning and every night." All eyes watched her walk to the kitchen and pull out knives from the coffie maker. "Three. Hide the knives. If he found them.." Her brown eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. "And above all, report to Mom if anyone hears him talking to Dad."

-Kendall-

I didn't touch the gun that night. Or talked to Mom about more of a kick with the pills. Or got to tell the guys about me. I wanted to...just not like this.

I knew Mom was chasing after me, so I doged into the janitor's closet. Holding my breath, I heard her foot steps run past me without stopping.

Must be worried about me running into the streets again.

"Excuse me."

I jumped away from the door to find this old guy. Weird old guy. His over grown beard covered most of his face to where his pearcing blue eyes where the only thing you was kinda freaky, but what scared me was how those eyes where adding me up.

Like he knew me.

"Uh, sorry. Wrong room. Haha, you know how it is to be the new guy. Don't know where the hell you are." Putting on that fake dorkie smile was killing me right now. But I wanted out as fast as I could.

I tipped my imaginary hat and had just gotten a foot out of the door. Then I heard it. The only sound to ever send chills down my back.

"Jared Knight."

_James_

"It's crazy." Logan, Carlos, and I where in the room that I shared with Carlos thinking about what was happening to our friend. Our strong leader.

"It's not crazy James," Logan sighed, never leaving the pages of his medical book. "Kendall went threw more hell than any of us ever realised."

"No, I mean about the mirror thing. How does he get ready without seeing himself? I mean, doesn't he have to look at other things that show his face like, uh, pictures?" With my mirror in hand and lucky comb in the other, I couldn't picture having his life. To never see such sexyness.

Carlos looked up from his gameboy. "I thought Katie told us that part. Kendall never buys the yearbooks and family pictures are photoshoped to change something about him so he doesn't freak."He looked over at the clock and checked the time for the twelve-thousanth time. It was 12:06.

Four hours since he left.

Which brought my thoughts back to Kendall. How did I not pick up on this? I was the one who knew him the longest. He was my best friend. How did this slip by me?

I remember Jared Knight some what. He was an okay guy when me and the guys came over. Him and Kenny shared alot in looks. Green eyes, blond hair, broad shoulders; almost all the same. Except on thing. Kendall's eyes had a warmth to them. Kindness that made Kendall, Kendall. His dad's where stone cold.

As a kid, I didn't really notice anything. Yeah, their house had a strange smell and we weren't alowed in the basement, but everything else looked like the Knights where a normal family.

Even if Kendall might come to school limping sometimes. Or brused, burned, and with a broken arm. Kendall was into hockey alot. We just thought he was practicing too much.

Then a week before Kendall turned thirteen, Mama Knight had enough. All of our parents did. In the end they called the police on him saying he was an abusive father and husband and that he was a main part of a drug mob.

My thoughts where interupted when we heard the front door open and smelled the fresh sent of cigarettes.

Kendall was home.


	4. Shot in the dark 4

**Uh, Kendall is a crazy kid, no? hehe hope you like.**

**~ Lindsay **

- Kendall -

It's been months since that night. And I've been under everyone's eye. Not like they could hide as much now as mom did when we lived in the house.

Houses are bigger.

Dad comes around still. No one really knows. He usually comes at night when Logan finally reaches the deepest of sleep. I hate to do this, but I need to know. Dad might not be my real dad, but he's something. And ever since that Bob guy showed up in my life, I've been looking over my past more and more.

Tonight, though, Dad's not here.

Sitting up, my thoughts swam with everything that happens when Dad doesn't come. Wild adventurers that turned this quite Palm Woods into it's own level of hell. At least for that Bitters dude. Then there is Gustavo. Raising his blood pressure sends a sick pleasure down my spine. The thought of him just exploding in anger reeves me up for his challenges of harmonies and dance moves. Even if I am the worst dancer.

But as my thoughts lingered on the half-ass producer, they started to turn from childish pet peeves into dark and bloody ideas. The kind that send chills down your spine after you thought of it.

_I am __not__ my dad. _I turned to the full moon outside and decided that cool air and a smoke would help. And a few more broken rules.

Down by the pool, everything was silent. Nothing too bad. The moon and stars where dancing threw the sky while my smoke was reaching out. Wishing to just touch them and their dance.

My back straightened when the sudden feel of eyes fell on me and a shadow threw itself over me. The night went from cool to cold.

A growl escaped my lips. "You shouldn't be out so late," I warned before taking another drag.

"Nether should you, Eyebrows." The giggle made me turn to find a blond girl around my age. Her blue eyes tainted with temptation and humor watched me as she sat in one of the lawn chairs. Holding out her hand she whispered in a hushed voice, "The name is Jo."

_Carlos_

Pudding.

I need pudding.

I looked at the clock trying to figure out what those red lines meant again. 3:54. In the morning.

I still need pudding.

Trying out my ninja skills, I dropped rolled across the room trying not to wake up the tall brunette in the bed across mine. I was almost to the door when suddenly my foot hit his can of Cuba Man Spray. Suddenly the world freezes on me. Holding my breath I counted the seconds. _One dinosaur...two dinosaur...three dinosaur... _

Not a sound.

Happy with my skills, I turn back to the matter at hand. Getting some damn pudding.

I know it's odd. Trying to sneak around in the early hours of morning for pudding. Even Logie would have to shake his head at me. But pudding is like my fix. Like Kendall's cigarettes, Jame's Cuba, and Logan's medical books. Pudding calms my nerves and has always been there for me. And after this nightmare, I really need it.

I shivered at the thought. No matter how happy I look to people, no one knows that I suffer from nightly nightmares. Ever since my dad joined the force. I know that's what he dreamed his whole life about. But everyday I'm in constant fear that while he is on duty, something would happen. Ether he is badly injured or dead.

Nether I want to see.

The thoughts of my dad brought up another subject that made me need pudding. Kendall.

Dad always told me that if he could he would arrest Jared Knight. But he never told me why. Really, none of us knows much about Mr. Knight. Sure, we realized that he was hurting Kendall and Mama Knight AFTER the fact. We just thought Kenny was over working with hockey. Just never...

I sighed as I opened the fridge and was blinded for a few seconds.

Then I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye.

Someone was here.

I needed to let the others know.

-Logan-

_CRASH!_

The sudden noise set my heart beating, waking me from my sleep.

"What the-"

Another crash sounded threw the apartment, along with the sound of Carlos screaming. I looked over at Kendall's bed to find him already on his feet. His eyes met mine and I saw some sort of knowledge that I didn't want to see. Someone had intruded on our little home.

Without waiting on me, Kendall pulled something out from under his bed and ran out of the room. I could only catch a glimpse of the shiny black sheen that made me sick. How long has Kendall had a gun?

I ran after him, almost falling into James who just popped his head out.

"What the hell- Logan, what's-"

"Kendall has a gun." I saw the sickness I felt spread onto my friend's face. The sickness that sent us running.

When we got to the kitchen, Carlos had found a way behind the tall blond. His eyes wide with fear of the intruder and our friend. Mrs. Knight and Katie stood on the other side frozen in fear. Then my eyes turned to my best friend. His body tense as he pointed the gun. He seemed tall and ready. Ready to kill.

Movement caught my attention to the man before us. I recognized him as the maintenance man that works here. I've only seen him here and there, but everyone knew of him. Wild and dark hair that covered most of his face. Except the his cold piercing blue eyes. The man called Buddha Bob.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall barked. His voice full of anger that sent shivers down my spine.

Bob stood shaking, his eyes never leaving the gun. "I-I-I just wanted to see you. You...put down the gun."

Kendall snorted. "Why? Because it reminds you of something?"

Suddenly, Kendall's body started taking a difference stance. He was becoming over confident with the gun. It was the eerily calmness of his words and actions that worried me. Worried Bob as well.

"Look, Jared-"

_**Bang!**_ Bob hit the floor screaming. Blood was seeping out of his leg where Kendall had fired the bullet. At his pain, Kendall chuckled. He cocked back the gun and pointed it to Bob's forehead.

"That was just a warning shot," he whispered, his voice thick with glee. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."


	5. Insanity, my friend 5

**Ah! Kendall has gone oober crazy! But you still have to love him, even if he is holding your life in his blood stained hands. But what the hell is Buddha Bob doing here? Find out some in this little spill I created. Muhahaha!**

**~ Lindsay**

- Kendall -

The man before me whimpered out in pain. A whimper that I have only dreamed about. But it filled me with excitement. Now I know how it felt when my father would beat me. The power that was surging threw my veins was powerful. And I was hungry for it.

By the door I saw two figures watching me with pride. Dad was leaning against the door frame, his powerful stance taking over the room, and his green eyes full of pride. Something I use to work hard and get beat up for. Something I always wanted from him. The girl beside him nodded to me, her wicked smile and glint in her stone blue eyes just for me. I knew the moment I saw Jo at the pool that she was just another person taking room in my inner mind.

Though I don't mind. Not anymore.

"Logan," I barked turning to the frightened pail boy. "You and James pull him to the couch and tend to his leg." When they didn't move fast enough for my liking, I pointed the gun at Carlos. "Best do it, boys. 'Cause I don't think his helmet can protect him this time." I could feel the sick smile twisting itself on my lips. But I didn't care.

James stood there, shaking as his eyes flickered from me, to the gun, to a fearful Carlos. "Kendall, what the hell? We are your friends and-"

**_Bang!_** Carlos let out a painful shirk that filled the small apartment of 2J. Looking down at the latino, I saw him holding his bleeding shoulder and I cursed at myself. "Damn, I missed."

In the corner I heard Dad chuckle. _You missed because you where never much of a good shot._ He walked over to my mother and Katie, looking them both over. _Not much has changed, huh, Jen? _He touched her cheek almost lovely. Even though I knew she couldn't feel it memories swept threw me. Years of his hand hitting that cheek sent the wave of anger over me.

I turned back to Logan and James as they sat Bob and Carlos down on the orange couch. Before Logan moved to his room to grab his medical crap I told them to all stay put. I grabbed a wast basket and dumped all the trash on the floor. Pointing the gun at all of them, I held the basket out. "Now, give me all of your phones. We don't want anymore surprises," I turn to Jo, who was rubbing my shoulders. "Do we Jo?"

_No, Eyebrows. No we don't._

"Jo?" Mom whispered, fear creeping into her eyes. "W-who is Jo?"

The smirk on my lips twisted further as I crept up to her. "Oh, didn't I get to tell you Mom? Those pills have lost their touch. And yes, Dad's here too, but Jo is my new favorite. Now, can I have your phones?"

One by one, they all set their cells into the basket. I then placed the basket where I was for sure no one taller than me could reach.

"But Kendall," I turned and watched Bob rasp in pain. "I am here to help you."

"Help? No, your one of dad's old friends. Your just some stupid dope head. How the hell do you think you can help me?"

"I-I-I am here to-," he cringed in pain before turning back to me. "I'm here to warn you. Jared- Jared Knight is back. He's looking for you and your family. He wants to kill you!"

All eyes turn to him as his words set in. James was the first to respond.

"I thought he was in prison?"

Bob laughed at his words. "Prison? No. Jared left town before the cops could even touch him."

I turned to the Dad as he watched from the darkest corner of the room. His smirk was clear on his face. The cold one that sent chills down my back.

"Let him come." I whispered. "I have a bullet with his name on it."

_James_

_When did Kendall become this monster? _I wondered to myself. It was now 5:34 am, and still Kendall watched over us. But he wasn't Kendall anymore. With every second he became more and more into the monster that I guess his father was. Insanity was clear in his eyes. Like he told Mama Knight, the medication had stopped working. And most likely, we where going to die because of it.

Logan sent a look of worry over at me while he was checking Carlos's wounds. He had cleaned and treated them the best he could, but as much as he acted like it, Logan was no doctor. That is what Carlos and Buddha Bob needed at this point. If only our Kendall was here. Not this monster.

Suddenly, Bob groaned. All eyes turned back to this wild man as he tried to sit up. "Kendall, you need to trust me."

"And why should I trust you?" Rage and disappointment filled his voice as his glassy eyes passed between the two adults.

With that Logan jumped in Kendall's face, making the blond drop the gun. Logan didn't miss a beat. He bent down, grab the weapon, then jumped back out of Kendall's reach while pointing it straight at him. Though the small boy was shaking, his voice was calm and low. "Kendall, have you been using drugs?"

The blond shook his head, but at the question of drugs I took a better look at him. He was paler then normal, his body shaking from what I believe was the rush of the gun and power in his hand, but as I looked closer, I saw that his eyes where dilated.

_But Kenny never takes drugs...right? _

"He's drugged," Bob called out. "It's Ketamine. Jared's specialty. He used it while making his date cocktails for customers and found out that it can give a person the symptoms that resemble schizophrenia. He's been taking it for years without ever knowing it."

Logan nodded, never turning his back to Kendall. "Kendall, we need to get you, Carlos, and Bob to the hospital. You all need help right now. Will you let us help you?"

Kendall stood, shaking. His eyes flickering from us to the unseen people that only he could see. His breathing was turning rapid until it turned into a full out panic attack. Logan tried to calm him, but Kendall couldn't hear him. His screams where too loud and he couldn't catch his breath. To our horror, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.


	6. Truth and white walls 6

**Ah! Why do I feel like this is going to be an awesome chapter? anyway, before I forget like I did last night, I just want to thank two new friends who gave me some insperation for this and the last chapter. so thanks winterschild11 and 22random ninja22 for really pushing to dive back in. (really, without you two to keep my brain awake, I would have never become this crazy!) **

**Also sorry if there are any mispelled words in this chapter. The spell check stopped working and my dislexia doesn't want to help me. . Ass. Anyway hope you like this chapter. If you would like to send me your ideas, I am open to the challange! Or just to randomly talk. That's fine too. Anyway, I'll turn everyone back to BTR!**

**~Lindsay**

-Logan-

At the hospital room everything was quiet. I called Kelly as soon as we got here telling her some of the situation. Carlos and Bob were asleep in their beds. This is not the first time I've seen Carlos in a hospital bed, but this is the first time that he was so close to death. Fear settled in the pit of my stomich and before I could stop myself, I took hold of his hand. For the first time in my life, his hand was cold and clammy. His breathing was shallow, his usually tan skin had lost his luster, and the pulse in his neck was beating rapidly.

Tears swam in my eyes. "God, Carlos, be okay."

A hand landed on my shoulder. "He's going to be okay, Logie," James hushed voice floated to my ears. "The doctor gave us his word."

"I know, it's just..." The sigh excapted my lips as I set my head down on the bed again.

A hushed whisper made my head shot up and a smile tickle my lips. "Just promise that when I die, I'll have pudding and a corndog in my hand." Carlos's eyes where heavy and his smile was weak, but he was Carlos. And knowing that he was okay was all I needed to know.

But his smile faded as his eyes turned to Mrs. Knight. "What about him?" He nodded to Bob who was still asleep. "Or..." His eye's clouded over with painful memories. We all knew who he was asking about.

_Kendall._

Another heaviness fell in my heart.

"He's being taken care of," Mama Knight sighed as she held Katie close. "Right now, he just needs to be seperated. If what Bob was saying is true, then he would be better once we found the cause." Her eyes flickered over the strangers in the other bed. He knew so much about the Knight family, but we knew nothing about him. "I just wish I knew what was his story. I don't remember him being on of Jared's 'friends'." The term_ friend_ was used losely.

James stood over the woman. The only time I have ever seen him stand like this was when he wanted to know something. And he always got his information. "Mrs. Knight, we want to help you, Katie, and Kendall. But to do that you need to tell us the truth." When she turned away, James dropped to his knees and pulled her face softly twored him, making her look him in the eyes. "We aren't going to judge. We just want to understand. Your part of our family. Don't do this to us."

"She doesn't have to say anything." The sudden gruff voice made us all turn to the man in the other bed. "I can tell you. She didn't know much and still doesn't know what truly happened."

"And what makes you think we can trust you?" The smallest Knight stood, anger taken over her small frame. "We don't even know who the hell you are."

"My real name is Ben Wilson. And I am the reason your husband is the man he is today."

_Carlos_

Hours ticked by as the man beside us told us his and Jared's life story. All of it was hard for me to follow, but the others where able to get the grits of it. In a basic nutshell, both he and Jared were short on cash and owed the mob alot. To help them get out of debt they opened their own drug buisness. As the years went by, they climb up in the mob world. Which turned Jared from the sweet father he once was to a money hungry monster.

Ben tried to get out many times, but Jared threatened him, saying he would kill Ben if he even talked of leaving. The fear Jared left kept Ben quiet years after. Until Kendall found out one night. Then the abuse started. Things we thought was just hockey wounds turned out to be so much more.

More years went by, then a few days before Kendall turn thirteen, Mama Knight had enough. She called the cops and told them everything. What she didn't know was that some members of the mob worked at the station with my dad and they tipped Jared and Ben. Jared ran off before the cops ever thought to get him. Ben, on the other hand, faked his own death and ran to Canada.

After going under the knife trying to make the old him go away, he some how became the wise Buddha Bob. Finding "peace" with himself. Then two years ago he decided to come back to the states, but this time going west. Thinking that everything of Ben Wilson was gone. We just had to come and ruan his new life.

The moment he saw Kendall, his fear of Jared being here as well was realised.

"My fear," Ben whispered. "Is that Jared never really left. Before the cops where called, a man, that goes by the name X, owed Jared many favors. And that X was a very powerful man as I recall." Ben looked over at Mama K with a thoughtful face. "Jen, when did Kendall start having his...problems?"

Mama K sat back, closing his eyes as she was counting back the years. "He started having nightmares about six months after Jared left. The nightmares started appearing during the day. I would find him hiding behind furnitur, crying. Saying that Jared was watching him." Tears filled her eyes. "The next two years he started not eating, throwing up, cutting, burning- anything to hurt himself."

Logan, James, and I where trying to remember. He never let us know that he was doing this. And we where with him almost everyday.

"We never noticed," I whispered, Logie gripping my hand.

Mama K nodded. "He's good at hiding thigs. Even from me. So I took him to the doctors, severl doctors, and the only answer they had was PTSD."

James and I looked over at the future doctor for an answer. Logan rolled his eyes, "Posttraumatic Stress Disorder."

"He would freak out by his reflection because he looked so much like dad," Katie voiced. "And couldn't go down to the basement, even if we where having a tornato."

"Then it started to get worse. He would see his father everywhere. At night, I could hear him talking to himself as if someone else was in the room. For a long time I was afraid that his father really did come back. But when I took him back to the doctor's, I was told that Kendall had developed Schizophrenia."

"But," Logan's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "That can't be. I get why he has PTSD, but Schizo? I'm sorry to say, but it's not possible. No matter how bad a child's life is, you can't just develope it out of the blue."

Ben nodded. "Another reason I think he has been drugged. Jared used Ketamine while making date rape drugs. Ketamine, when taken in low dosages, gives schizophreia symptoms. But I'm not sure how tracable it is."

"But then how-"

Heads turned to find a cop knocking on the door. He was maybe 5'7'', pale and weary with his work. Taking his hat off, thin fingers raked threw his blond hair. "Mrs. Knight, may I have a word with you? It's about...your son, Kendall."

James stood close to tears. "If it's about Kendall, then you can tell all of us. We are his brothers! We can take it." Mama K nodded at the officer.

The man before us nodded as he sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but some how your son excaped from his room and we need your help in finding him."


	7. Gone 7

**Alright, I know what you guys are saying. "****_Lindsay, where is the next chapter? We have been waiting for a freaking week! Hurry up!" _****Well, I was having some problem coming up with this chapter. Didn't know where to move next, but the ideas are coming back. Hope you like this chapter because Kendall is pouting at me. (Kendall: You make me sound like a crazy person. I'm NORMAL. Me: So you say, Kendork. So you say.) Well, read, comment, and share with friends if you want. Haha Thanks for reading.**

**~Lindsay**

-Kendall-

My eyes open to white walls and a constant beeping beside me. I was still groggy from being out for so long. Arms felt like lead as I tried to move them. Blinking back sleep, I found myself in a hospital room. Too bright walls, too bright floors, too bright everything. I let out a groan, "Why is everything so bright?"

My body flinched when I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear.

_Leave. _

I jumped, looking around for the voice. There just wasn't anyone there.

_Kendall, leave. _

Leave? I felt confused. Nothing was...right? Or was it wrong? God I hated hospitals. I hate the smells, the brightness, how they stick things into your arms.

_The IVs_, the voice whispered. _They are hurting you. Poison. _

Poison? "Maybe," I whispered back. "But maybe I want to be poisoned." The smirk felt right at home on my lips. I just needed some sleep. Some smart ass doctor will come in sometime and give me these long useless words that mean nothing to me.

_Kendall, they want to kill you. Leave now. _

Leave. Maybe I should. Since they want to kill me and...all. "Okay, I'll leave. Just how?"

"Hey Steve!" I turned to look out my open door to find a short black haired man in a nurse uniform speaking. Steve, another nurse around my height, ran over to his friend. "So how much longer til you fly off to Miami? Think Tara will like it there?"

Steve ran a nerves hand threw his blond locks, grinning from ear to ear. "She can't wait. Been counting down the days for two months. But after I get this next kid, I'm done for today." The friend nodded sharing Steve's smile.

The idea was a shot in the dark, but it was better than nothing. While the two men chatted, I started unhooking all of the tubes in my arms. After years of watching, I was quickly able to rig up the heart monitor to keep beating even after I took it off my finger. I only had one chance to get this right. No do overs. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting and ready.

_James_

Shock filled the room. This was not right. This couldn't be happening. Kendall couldn't be gone.

Logan was the first to move. "What the hell do you mean he's gone? What the fuck did he do? Jump up and walk away? What kind of fucking security do you idiots have?" The short raven haired boy was moving fast on to the officer as his anger exploded. "WE GAVE YOU OUR TRUST TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! AND WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO? YOU FUCKING LET HIM GO!"

The officer didn't blink an eye. He just nodded as Logan screamed and ranted, calling him everything we never knew he knew. We all stood silent as he started to run out. The anger turned to tears as he fell apart. Before I could move, Katie was beside him, drawing him into her small arm. The older boy fell to his knees and cried into the little girl's soft curls.

Mrs. Knight stood and asked the question we needed to know. "So how are we going to find my son?"

"Well," the officer's soft voice filled the room. "I need your help to find out where he could and would go. Kendall was under things that were messing up the balanced of his brain. The doctors informed me that even though they gave him something trying to backtrack the effects, he is still suffering." His eyes scanned the room, falling on Ben. "And I heard your story outside the door, but this doesn't mean you won't be charged with something."

"Whoa, wait, this isn't right!" Carlos sat up in his bed. His face twisting into pain, but not caring. "He can't be charged. You just can't do that! He's not who he use to be and if you heard his story you would know he didn't want to be in that life anymore. You need to get Jared Knight. Not this man!"

Ben sighed, "Carlos-"

"No! Your not going to be arrested. And that is final!"

"Mr. Garcia, I will personally speak with the judge. I will see that your friend will receive the best situation in his favor, but no matter how reform his is here, his past was going to catch up with him one day. Right now, we need to focus on Kendall. Do you guys have any ideas?"

-Kendall-

Have to keep moving. Can't stay in one place for long. Cops are everywhere looking for me. Guns ready. Its been like this for maybe a week. Moving only at night. Staying away from places I know, but I rather like being lost. I keep my face hidden in the hoodie I found in one of the trashcans. I don't see why anyone would throw something like this away.

But there is a lot of things I don't get anymore.

Like the voice that visits me still. Telling me to keep moving. Never stop. Never look back.

I watched the sun as it slowly fell from the sky. I was hungry, but food had to wait just a little longer. I needed to get out of here. I was already getting that strange feeling. The one where it felt like you were being watched. I didn't like it.

The world around me was finally dark enough for me to step out from the shadows. Taking back ways, I found a way behind a McDonalds and into one of their trashcans. Lucky for me, so many people throw away half eaten food. As I was chowing down on a hamburger that feeling came on again. But hunger was too important to look around.

Until something hit me and my world turned darker then before.


	8. The news 8

**Thanks everyone who has been reading this story. I know this is not much, but my brain is about fried (haha I'm starting to have dreams about this thing!). It's just so awesome that you HAVE to fry your brain making it. But I won't really be writing as much as I want to for a while. School is about to start and I need to finish my summer reading (if only I could turn this in and get props). But I'm going to try my best to finish up the story soon. Just remember that you guys can send in your ideas or we could talk about how this could go (lost ALL my notes for this), or we could just talk about simple nothings. Haha Anyway tell me what you think, and back to BTR! XD**

**~ Lindsay**

_Carlos_

_"And in other news, pop star, Kendall Knight, 16, from the up and coming band, Big Time Rush, is still reported missing. Police tell reporters that the young man was slipped low dosages of Ketamine, Special K, unknowingly over the past two years. Knight was taken into the hospital early last Monday with band member, Carlos Garcia, 17, and family friend Ben Wilson, 48, after a domestic shooting in the Palm Woods apartment. He escaped in a drugged haze and headed south. The 16-year-old is 6" 1', dirty blond hair, deep green eyes and maybe suffering from withdrawal. If you happen to see the pop star, call the number below. Family and friends-"_

I turned the t.v. off. I couldn't handle this. I looked at the corn dog in my hand, my appetite gone, and placed it on the coffee table. That report has been playing for over half a week. The police have been looking all over LA. Even Papi flew over to help the task force. But no Kendall. And without Kendall, there wasn't much hope.

Everyone heard the shooting that night. And when asked what happened, we didn't know what to say. That Kendall shot me, but he only did it because he's not Kendall? That his dad was coming back to kill him and anyone who got in his way? That Kendall was missing and it was because no one noticed he needed help?

That last one brought tears in my eyes. We didn't notice. His best friends. His brothers. We didn't notice when he was hurting himself, we didn't notice when his dad was abusing him, we didn't notice shit. What kind of friends were we? A tear ran down my cheek and I knew what kind of friends we where. The worst.

Katie sat down beside me on the orange couch, drawing me out of my thoughts. In her hands was my helmet. The one I put away since that night.

_Best do it, boys. 'Cause I don't think his helmet can protect him this time. _

A shiver went threw me. I have to try and forget that night.

"Carlos?" Katie's big brown eyes watched me, worried. She's too young to worry. Everyone is.

I tried to crack a smile for her. "Yeah, Katie-Kat?"

"I found your helmet. D-don't you want it?" I shook my head at her. "Why not?" Her face was consorted trying to understand.

"It can't protect me." My voice cracked with sorrow. "Not from this," I pointed to my bandaged shoulder. "And not from this," I handed her today's article about her missing brother. "That helmet couldn't protect me, because," tears slipped out as I took a deep breath. "Because it's useless."

Deep innocent eyes flickered with understanding. "Nothing could have protected or prepared us for this, but that doesn't mean you should throw this away." Small fingers fiddled with the helmet straps. "But the things we love help soften the blow."

I snickered at her idea, but pulled her in for a hug. Nether of us could deny that we where upset. Or that we where lost without the brave Knight. But right now we needed to be strong and keep looking for him. Then help him. I grabbed Helmet from her hands and placed him on my head. Where he felt at home.

Katie smiled up at me. Something I haven't seen in a long time. "Now that's the Carlos I like to see."

I smiled. "So is there anything you would like to watch? At least something to get our minds off the world for a few hours?" She smiled, taking the remote from me and changed it to the World Championship Poker Games. "Well, at least it's not the stock market."

"Yeah, that won't come on in about thirty more minutes." She giggled as I let out a groan.

Later at dinner, Mama Knight came back with some Chinese and some news. "The lab test came back and it seems that his cigarettes were the only things tainted." Everyone froze, trying to understand how. "They found tiny holes in some of the packs and when the test was done," tears filled the mother's eyes. "They questioned if I or any of you could have drugged him." Her eyes scanned us each. From the pale, small and frightened Logan, to the un-fabulous James. She skipped over her own daughter and found me. And in that moment I saw pain. The pain of having to question the boys she saw as her own. "But I don't think any of you would...hurt him."

James slammed down his food. "Well, if it wasn't you and it wasn't us, then who could it have been? Because I don't know of anyone else who could have been so close to Kendall to do this."

"I think I do." Everyone turn to the quiet Logan. His eyes, puffy from lack of sleep and tears, were a window to us. We could see the gears slowly moving from his zombie state and picking up speed. "We are not the only ones close to him. There's also-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mama Knight ran over, opening it to a pissed off Gustavo holding on to the arms of a frightened Kelly. "Mrs. Knight," he bellowed as he pushed the shaking girl in. "I think Kelly has something to tell you."

"Um...well, I-I have a video...for- about Kendall." Her smile was forced, as if she was hiding something. Kelly handed the disk over to Katie before trying to leave. But Gustavo stood in her way.

"And?"

Kelly sighed in defeat. "And I was the one who drugged Kendall."

-Logan-

The video was brutal. Kendall was tied to a chair and blind folded. He didn't know where he was. And I could tell that the effects of not having his Special K kick was getting to him. For hours, he was awake, ether close to tears or cursing the world. His body would contort in random twitches and his breathing would quicken until he was close to blacking out.

Days in the video went by, then we heard a voice threw the speakers. "_So I see your treasured friends abandoned you. How sad._"

Carlos turn to Kelly confused. "Is that Griffin?"

Kelly nodded, turning away. "Where I come from, he's not Griffin. He's Mr. X." James was about to ask her another question when we started to hear our voices coming threw the speakers.

_"...Why did you shoot me? I can't move my arm, can't play hockey, can't do anything. You destroyed me, Kendall. Why? I thought we were friends..."_

_"...He chose you first, bastard. He chose you, when everyone knows that I am the better one. I sing better. I dance better. I even look better. Your so fucking ugly. No one could love you..."_

_"...How did you even pass the 1st grade? Your so stupid. Can you even understand what I'm saying? Your no leader. Your weak. I'm even stronger than you are. Why are you still alive..."_

_"...Maybe I should shoot you? Then maybe you could know how it feels..."_

_"...God messed up when he made you, didn't he? He made you so damn ugly..."_

_"...I don't have enough time to explain anything for you. I forgot your crayons and hockey sticks in the bonfire. I'm glad your gone. Now do us all a favor and go..." _

Our voices spun around and around the trapped blond while he screamed. Screamed for forgiveness from Carlos, James and I until his voice was sore from the screams and tears.

"My God," Gustavo mumbled under his breath.

Carlos jumped, tapping his helmet. "We know where he is now. That means we can go and get him, right Papi?" The young latino turned to his father, but the older cop had his eyes on Kelly.

"My son," his voice was soft, but firm. "I don't think it will be that easy."

Kelly nodded, wiping away fallen tears. "Griffin is a powerful man. And because of that power, he already knows that I showed you the video and that you know. So, he's going to hide Kendall again." She let out a shaky breath as her eyes passed over us. "We have to play by his and his partner's game now."

"Partner? Who's his...partner?" I whispered, already realizing that our worst fear has come true.

"Jared Knight."


	9. The waiting game 9

**I don't know what to say about this chapter. Just that, tying of strings is very hard to do. I would like to that winterschild11 for being worst then the mob by pestering me to, as I quote, "THINK FASTER!" Oh, and if you haven't checked yet, you need to check out 22random ninja22's story, A Twisted Fate, YOU NEED TO! I do believe it's totally awesome! (Carlos: Better than your home-made peanut-butter and chocolate ice cream? Me: Yes, but how did you get in my head? Carlos: Hehe I will never tell.) 0.0 I think I'm slowly losing my mind. Anyway, read, rate, and leave a comment. It's you guys that keep me going with this. So I make every chapter interesting as a thank you present. And so we turn our attention (Carlos: OOOHHH! Can I go crazy sometime? Me: GET OUT!) away from the crazy woman and back to the super sexy beasts known only as Big Time Rush!**

**~ Lindsay**

_James_

"So what are we going to do now?" My question brought the attention of the room back to our problem. The Kendall in the video was crying, begging for help. Who could do this to their own son?

Officer Garcia stood and walked over to turn the video off. "What we need to do," he muttered, "is wait for the kidnappers to make their first move. Now, Miss. Kelly...?"

"Wainwright."

The older man nodded. "Wainwright. What all do you know about this situation? Anything that the cops don't know."

Mama Knight stood and walked to the kitchen ,saying something about tea, while Kelly sat at the edge of the couch thinking. "Mr- I mean Griffin didn't tell me much. He gave me a job to do and I didn't ask questions. I wasn't in the situation to ask questions." Her eyes fell to the floor as she told us how she got involved with the mob.

She told us that before everything, she was just another girl trying to get by. She had a hard time trying to land jobs because of her background. "I came from the worst part of town and did everything from shoplifting to vandalizing. No one cared to stop me from going on in this path because no one cared. Especially not my Grandmother." Her tone let us know that Kendall wasn't the only one with an abusive parent.

Then one day, while Kendall was just a baby, Kelly met Jared and Griffin. Griffin found potential in the young girl for her stealth talent. Jared found something else in her. Kelly's eyes teared up at the memory.

"Jared Knight raped me. Mercedes is Kendall's sister."

Carlos dropped his corn dog. "But...your BLACK?" He held up his hands when everyone turned to him. "Just pointing out the obvious."

"Carlos," Logan turned to the confused boy, sternness filled his voice. "Just shut up."

"Oh, it's okay Logan." Kelly smiled sadly at the small boy. "That's why it was more believable for the baby to be Griffin's. He made a bargain with me. I would have a job, a real home, and never have to worry about anything again as long as I worked under him." She stared down at her tea. "And that's how it has been for the last...15 or so years? Griffin would give me a job, ether about new pop stars or cocaine mix ups, I would do it."

A cough was heard from the corner of the room. Mama Knight stood, looking very pissed off. "So," she whispered. "What happened to Jared after he found out about the baby?"

"Left town. Griffin might be strange, but he has somewhat of a heart." Tears prickled her eyes again. "I just...I never knew who Kendall was until it was too late."

Logan looked at her in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by 'too late'?"

We all jumped at the sound of Mr. Grarcia's cell ringing. He answered it with a gruff 'hello' as we sat in silence. When he hung up, seven pairs of eyes just watched him. "Some one got into Ben's cell sometime when no one was looking. I'm sorry, but Ben Wilson is dead."

-Kendall-

The sudden noise of a door closing woke me from my sleep. My heart raced wondering what was going to happen next. Was it Carlos, ready with a gun? James, with more hurtful words? Or Logan, ready to make me feel even lower in the food chain? It didn't matter who it was. They all had a right to hate me.

I just wish they didn't.

Foot steps came closer to me as I hung my head in shame. "You can kill me if you want." I was ready.

"Kill you?" A soft voice whispered. "Why would I do that?" My blind fold was lifted to find Griffin's daughter, Mercedes. Her blue eyes stared at me with pity. I flinched when she reached for my restricted wrist. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to get you out of here."

She pulled me up on my shaky legs, trying to make me walk. I was so tired. But Mercedes was stronger then I thought. She started pushing and pulling me out of the building in the dead of night. Our eyes tried to see threw the dark for anything harmful.

But maybe being out with her was harmful itself.

We somehow made it to her car, a tiny dark blue bug, without alerting anyone. The pas-sager side door was already open. Mercedes climbed in first to the driver's seat and I got in behind her. I was about to close the door when she stopped me. "Don't. Not yet." Slowly we creeped until she deemed that we where far enough that the slam of the door wouldn't set anything off.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She ignored my question and turned on the radio.

"I see that your better."

I growled, wanting an answer. "Mercedes, why are you here? How did you find me?"

She sighed, her eye's flickered from me to the dark road and back. "Da- I mean, Arthur was hiding you in the basement. Mom...Mom told me where you were." She took one hand away from the wheel and found mine. "Kendall, there's alot of things that we need to talk about. Just...not now."

"Did you just call your Dad Arthur?" Another sigh erupted, muttering about a long night. "Look, if you don't talk now, I will jump out of this car."

"Arthur is not my real dad. And your my brother. Welcome to the family."

-Logan-

Ben was dead? What hope did Kendall have of surviving? The idea of never seeing Kendall alive again scared me. He was my best friend. I couldn't live without him. Without warning, James pulled me into a hug. I think this has been more stressful on the tall brunette then on Carlos and I. He and Kendall where friends long before the rest of us came into the picture. And they always had that kind of bond together.

One only they could ever share.

But since Kendall went missing, James stepped up to plate. He became the leader, trying to keep us together. Even if it meant him going crazy to keep Carlos and I sane.

Officer Garcia left, wanting to get on the crime scene in hopes to find something to track down the killer. Mrs. Knight decided to let Gustavo and Kelly stay with us, in-case someone went after Kelly.

"You boys, go move Logan's things and make room for Gustavo. Kelly will sleep with us girls tonight."

Hours past and soon it was the next day. Carlos's father hasn't come back yet and Mama Knight was fixing a full on breakfast. We all knew no one was going to eat that much, but whatever kept her busy, helped. I had just woken up from what little sleep I got when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," I called. On the other side there was a man, way over 6', with graying dirty blond hair and a smirk on his lips. And even though he had sunglasses on, fear ripped threw me.

The man smiled and pulled out a gun. "Now," he whispered low enough so only I could hear him. "Where is my son?"


	10. Closer to the edge and back 10

**Hope you guys like this.**

**~Lindsay**

-Kendall-

Mercedes and I stopped at a Denny's around dawn that morning. She knew I needed food, so she handed me some things she stuffed in the back of the bug. A beanie, a huge hoodie, and a pair of old shades. "The cops are looking for you everywhere," I flinched at that statement, "but I think we need to talk before I take you home." Her blue eyes cold with the importance of the information she was holding back.

When we sat in our booth, a young peppy girl ran over to take our order. I kept my head low and order something simple. A cup of joe, scrambled eggs, and grits. Mercedes asked for just some juice.

"You need to eat something more than just juice," I muttered when our sunny waitress, Dell, left finally. Mercedes just shook her head and pulled out a note from her purse. "So, how are you my..."

"Sister?" I nodded at this strange thought. "You can thank our father for that. My mother is Kelly. Jared...rapped her." My body tensed at the sound of his name, but as I took a closer look at the blond before me I could see how she was my sister. Her blond curls may have been lighter then mine or dad's but she had that Knight jaw. Her lips curved just like Katie's when my younger sister thought of something mischief like. And the way she rescued me showed me that she had our spunk.

"But I just want to tell you that the voices you heard while you where tied was-" Our attention was grabbed by the tv as one of the workers turned the volume up.

On the small screen Mom, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, James, Carlos, and Logan were tied and gagged, the camera swooping from face to face capturing their fear. At last the camera fell on man that tortured me for most of my childhood. His deadly green eyes where filled with sick glee as his plastered smile took over the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am so sorry from interrupting your morning coffee and quiet lives, but I have a message for my dear sweet son. Kendall, buddy, if you are watching this, I challenge you to a little game." He walked over to Mom and started to play with her red hair. "I have sent your sister a simple text with an address that I want you to come to in two hours. There we will play our game, but I want to set a wager. Wouldn't be much fun with out a simple wager, huh, Kenny?" He smirked as Mom jerked her head away. "The wager is, if you win, you and your family are able to go free. With out a scratch. Scouts honor. But if I win then I kill you all. See you in two hours, Kendall Knight." Then the tv went blank.

Mercedes grabbed her phone and turned it on. As Dad promised, there was a text waiting for us. "2878 Wakefill Park Drive." She scrunched her face in confusion. "But that's-"

"The studio." I nodded.

The two hours where almost gone when I ran up the stairs of Rocque Records. I told Mercedes to go ahead and call the cops. If anything happened, I had to make sure he only killed me. I walked down the hall until I came to Gustavo's office, which was open just a crack. Pushing the door open, I found my father sitting at the desk. When he finally noticed me at the door he stood smirking. "Didn't know if you would come."

"You have something of mine," I growled.

He laughed and slowly walked over to me. "Aww," he pouted. "Is that anyway to treat your father?" When I didn't answer him, he dropped the act. "So I was thinking about our little game, but I'm not so sure about what we could do."

I was getting impatient. "Where are they?"

But he ignored me. Instead he walked over to the desk and pulled out three shot glasses. "I have an idea," from one of the drawers he pulled out a flask, pouring the liquid evenly into the glasses. "We can play a game of chance."

Chance? My eye's widen when he pulled out a small vile. "This game is a fun one. In this little vile is enough arsenic to kill a grown man. Men like us, my boy." He popped the cork and poured all that it contained into one of the small glasses. "Oh, Griffin?" I looked behind me to find the older man staring at us with no remorse. "Can you go get one of my son's friends? I think the small pale one will do."

Moments later I saw a still blindfolded Logan being lead by Griffin to this small room. My father smiled at me.

"Now, this is how we are going to play. As you can see, I have already placed the poison in one of these small, similar glasses. I will now have Griffin mix them up as we watch. Then you will pick one for you and one for your friend. I will have the last one. And the two who are still alive win. Let's play."

+Writer's Pov+

Mercedes and the police ran up the stairs as fast as they could. She was so scared for her new family she never knew about until now, and she didn't want to lose them now. Life with Griffin wasn't so great after she learned how dirty the money she lived off of was. And she finally had a little sister. She couldn't lose them now.

She looked at the officer next to her. He was Carlos's father and even though he was on duty, she could see the pain in his eyes. Pain that he might lose his young son on his shift. This only made them run faster to the end of the hall way. When they came to the fork, she went down to the studio and he ran to the Gustavo's personal office. She wasn't sure where they where, but she had a good guess it was this way.

She opened the door to find the group still tied and gagged. Her blue eye's landed on her mother, seeing she was still alive. But her mind finally registered that someone was missing from this room when she found one chair empty.

With the sound of his pounding heart filling his ears, Officer Garcia pulled out his gun. He ran to the office thinking that if that son of a bitch had touched his little boy, HE should be the one to kill the bastard. Threw the fogged glass, he saw at least four male figures. Three threw back their heads, as if taking a shot of something. Faintly, Garcia could smell a hint of alcohol from the small room.

Suddenly, without warning, one of the three hit the floor with a thump. At this, the officer's instincts kicked in. He kicked down the door, his gun ready to shoot only to find Kendall, Logan, and another man standing in shock. His eyes followed their gaze to find a miracle.

Jared Knight laid on the floor, his eyes glassy and soulless. Kendall's worst fear was finally dead.

**HEY!**

**Did you guys think I was really threw with you? Haha, well I have something that a lot of you guys I think will like. I know it's sad that Composing Late is over with, but while I was figuring out the ending, I started having an idea of what to do next. I just need your help. I need an OC so I can move from Kendall to another member. (cough cough) If you guys have an OC for someone...hmmm...like uh, James? I would love to hear about this character for my next story idea. Just send me a PRIVATE message saying your interested then I'll give you the stuff to sign and what the story is about. Looking forward to your help. Thanks!**

**~Lindsay**


End file.
